Mourning
by Cordelune
Summary: Chaque perte exige son deuil... Et la perte de Sirius Black ne fait pas exception à la règle. Après un an, Harry Potter a finalement passé à travers. [allusion au slash H-D]


Bonjour, bonjour !  
Petit One-Shot un peu étrange…  
Je n'ai jamais écrit sur autre chose que des slash H/D, alors ça fait légèrement bizarre !  
Je le trouve moins satisfaisant que certains autres one-shot, mais je n'en suis tout de même pas déçue.  
J'ai hésité à le publier… Mais bon, après tout, pourquoi pas !  
La chanson sur laquelle je me suis inspirée est **Slipped Away**, d'**Avril Lavigne**. Superbe chanson, je vous la conseille ! Les paroles originelles sont en **gras**, la traduction en français en _italique._

Bonne lecture

----•(••)•----

Il y a un moment que tu es parti… Un an, aujourd'hui.  
Une longue, longue année. En un an, j'ai vécu bien des choses, tu sais… Des petites comme des grandes. Mais surtout, j'ai fait mon possible pour faire mon deuil. Et je crois que, si j'ai réussi à m'amener jusqu'ici, c'est qu'en quelque sorte j'ai réussi.

**I miss you  
**_Tu me manques  
_**I miss you so bad  
**_Tu me manques tellement_

Oui, en un an, beaucoup de choses se sont produites. Par exemple, j'ai enfin réussi la feinte de Wronski. Tu aurais été fier de moi. Je me suis fait quelques nouveaux amis. Pas aussi bon que Ron et Hermione, mais je m'entends tout de même bien avec eux. Mais surtout, j'ai rencontré l'amour. Je n'aurais jamais cru le découvrir en la personne de Draco Malefoy, mais c'est ainsi. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne sait pas.  
C'est étrange comme ça a commencé… C'est grâce à toi, en quelque sorte. Je lui ai parlé de toi, et il savait ce que c'était de perdre sa famille. Peu à peu, il a comblé le vide dans mon cœur. Mais, malgré ça, je ne t'oublie pas. Tu me manques encore tellement… J'aimerais que tu m'entendes, aujourd'hui. Écoute-moi, Sirius. J'ai à me confier. Je dois évacuer ce que j'ai sur le cœur… Je crois que ça me fera du bien. Alors s'il te plaît, entends-moi…

**I don't forget you  
**_Je ne t'oublie pas  
_**Oh it's so sad  
**_Oh c'est tellement triste  
_**I hope you can hear me  
**_J'espère que tu peux m'entendre  
_**I remember it clearly  
**_Je m'en rappelle clairement_

Ce jour-là, celui où tu es parti, j'ai cru ne jamais m'en remettre. J'ai réalisé trop tard tout ce que je voulais te dire, tout ce que je n'avais pas encore fait avec toi…  
Je ne savais pas que je tenais tant à toi, avant. Je m'en veux de ne l'avoir réalisé qu'une fois que tu étais parti… D'ailleurs, je m'en veux encore, aujourd'hui. Et je crois que je m'en voudrai pour le reste de mes jours.

Aujourd'hui, c'était plus lourd, plus dur à supporter que d'habitude. Sûrement parce que ça faisait un an exactement, et que les souvenirs me paraissaient plus vifs. Je ressentais tellement le vide que tu as laissé dans ma vie que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de revenir ici. Pourtant, je me suis promis de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Revenir dans un cimetière n'apporte que peines et chagrins.

**The day you slipped away  
**_Le jour où tu es parti  
_**Was the day I found  
**_Est le jour où j'ai découvert  
_**It won't be the same  
**_Que ce ne serait plus pareil_

Je me rappelle la journée où ils ont posé ta pierre tombale. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était une affreuse cérémonie, froide et hostile… Toutes ces personnes venues célébrer ta mort ! Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je me sentais si triste de ta perte.  
Après tout, ce n'était que Sirius Black, l'affreux criminel. Oui, ce n'était pour eux que la mort de l'assassin ayant tué des centaines de personnes. Mais, pour moi, c'était la mort de mon ami, mon frère, mon père. Mon seul lien avec ma vie d'avant.  
Et je t'ai perdu. Et je le regrette. Et je m'en veux. Et tu me manques. Et tu n'aurais jamais dû être parti. Et j'avais encore besoin de toi. Et je l'ai réalisé beaucoup trop tard…

**I didn't get around to kiss you  
**_Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te donner un baiser  
_**Goodbye on the hand  
**_D'au revoir sur la main  
_**I wish that I could see you again  
**_Je souhaiterais pouvoir te voir à nouveau  
_**I know that I can't  
**_Je sais que je ne le peux pas_

Est-ce que tu m'entends, Sirius ? Est-ce vrai, ce que l'on dit ? Est-ce vrai que, si l'on revient verser sur une tombe toutes les larmes des paroles non-dites et des actions non-accomplies, alors on sera pardonn ? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolé, Sirius… Je suis désolé d'avoir refusé de travailler correctement l'Occlumancie. Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais jamais provoqué ta mort. Et surtout, je suis désolé d'avoir cette curiosité morbide par rapport à ce qui se cache derrière le voile. Peut-être es-tu encore vivant, cherchant à t'échapper de ce mur infranchissable de tissus ?  
Jamais je ne le saurai… Jamais je ne pourrai parler de nouveau avec toi, de ces longues discussions d'où l'on sort plus léger, plus libre et plus sûr de nos actions. Tu avais d'ailleurs ce pouvoir sur tout le monde… Quiconque te connaissait peut l'affirmer. Tu es celui à aller voir quand on ne vole pas très haut, et quand l'avenir est incertain.  
Je t'aime, mon frère. Je t'aime, Sirius. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu te dire au revoir. Je regrette que tu n'ais jamais su comme je t'aime.

**I've had my wake up  
**_J'ai eu mon réveil  
_**Won't you wake up  
**_Ne te réveilleras-tu pas  
_**I keep asking why  
**_Je continues de demander pourquoi  
_**I can't take it  
**_Je ne peux pas l'accepter  
_**It wasn't fake  
**_Ce n'était pas une blague  
_**It happened you passed by  
**_Ça s'est produit, tu y es pass_

Combien de fois me suis-je réveillé, la nuit, criant ton nom, t'appelant à l'aide… Pour ensuite recevoir un coup de réalit : tu ne viendras pas, tu ne viendras plus. Tu es mort, tu n'es plus. Tu ne te réveilleras plus, peut importe combien de fois je hurle ton nom, peut importe la puissance de ma voix. Tu es mort, et ça me tue… Ça me tue.

J'aimerais, pour une fois, pouvoir être celui que tout le monde croit que je suis. J'aimerais, pour une fois, pouvoir jouer au héros et te ramener à la vie. J'aimerais pouvoir me dire que tu es toujours là, dans mon cœur, et que les souvenirs remplissent le manque de présence physique. Mais c'est faux… C'est tellement faux ! Il y a un tel vide dans ma vie depuis que tu n'es plus là. Peut importe combien j'essaie de me persuader que tu es là, à me regarder, à veiller sur moi, ça ne te redonnera pas la vie. Tu ne reviendras pas de ce lieu que tout le monde visite un jour. Je ne peux pas aller te chercher là-bas…

**Now you're gone  
**_Maintenant tu es parti  
_**Now you're gone  
**_Maintenant tu es parti  
_**There you go  
**_Tu y vas  
_**There you go  
**_Tu y vas  
_**Somewhere I can't bring you back  
**_Quelque part d'où je ne peux te ramener  
_**Now you're gone  
**_Maintenant tu es parti  
_**Now you're gone  
**_Maintenant tu es parti  
_**There you go  
**_Tu y vas  
_**There you go  
**_Tu y vas  
_**Somewhere you're not coming back  
**_Quelque part d'où tu ne reviendras pas…_

Je suis désolé, Sirius… Désolé de ne rien avoir pu faire pour toi. Et encore aujourd'hui, je n'y peux rien.

**The day you slipped away  
**_Le jour où tu es parti  
_**Was the day I found  
**_Est le jour où j'ai découvert  
_**It won't be the same  
**_Que ce ne serait plus pareil_

Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil, sans toi. Mais je te promets que j'essaierai quand même de survivre. J'essaierai de tout mon être de ne pas vous décevoir, toi, Papa et Maman. Je suis né pour survivre, alors, je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir survivre sans vous… Mais je ne vous oublie pas, je ne vous oublierai pas.  
Même si je ferai mon possible pour vous remplacer, pour aimer d'autres personnes plus que vous, sachez que je vous aimais, et que je ne vous oublierai jamais… Jamais.

**I miss you  
**_Tu me manques_

----•(••)•----


End file.
